


A Matter of Safety

by delorita



Category: The A-Team (2010)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Leather Jackets, M/M, Motorcycles, Short One Shot, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	A Matter of Safety

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Panda77777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda77777/gifts).



AN: My sleeping muse was briefly awakened by those superyummy Bradley pix! I really wish they would have been for an A-Team Sequel *sigh*. Thanks loves_books for the quick beta.

coverart: [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/delorita/11219477/400439/400439_original.jpg)

„Come on Hannibal, where are they?“ Face paced along the hallway, dressed up in his black leather bike gear, turning his jacket pockets inside out, and looking into each and every drawer.

“Where’s what?” Hannibal watched him with amusement, lopsided grin in place.

“Oh don’t be like this. You know what I mean.” His lover scowled at him, even looking beneath the rug.

“I dunno.” The Colonel stood like a statuette, hands clasped behind his back.

“Hannibal!” Face was getting really agitated now.

Hannibal just smiled.

“I’ve got to meet Murdock in about ten minutes!” Face checked his watch nervously, patting his jacket pockets yet again.

“Well, it’s all a matter of safety…” Hannibal murmured meaningfully.

“Huh?” Face gave him an uncomprehending stare.

“It’s all a matter of safety.” His lover repeated patiently.

“I heard you the first time.” Face’s anger grew. As much as he loved Hannibal, he really didn’t enjoy games like this.

“I don’t think so.”

“Fuck, Boss! Where are my damn keys?”

“In your hand.”

“I don’t mean _those_ keys! The ones for my bike, where are they?” Face suddenly was in Hannibal’s personal space and slid his hands into the Colonel’s jeans' pockets.

“Put your helmet on and I’ll tell you.” Hannibal started to laugh; he couldn’t bear this any longer, especially with Face’s eager hands so close to his crotch, when relief was only possible much further in the night.

“Pff!”

“That was the wrong answer.”

“Okay, DAD, as you wish.” Face hung his head, surrendering in defeat, knowing Hannibal wouldn’t budge on this, and reached for his black helmet. Before he put it on, he pressed his lips playfully against those of his lover and winked.

“Nice, kid. Drive save.” Hannibal dangled the keys in front of Face’s nose. The younger man snatched them with an exaggerated sigh and was out of the door, helmet safely on his head within seconds.

Hannibal was clearly satisfied with the outcome of his little plan, though he wondered, if the helmet would still be on when Face came back.

But that was a completely different matter. He stared absentmindedly at the beautiful backside of his lover, long legs and tight ass covered with black denim and sighed, looking forward to the evening, one way or the other.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY Panda :D 


End file.
